The Siege of Sabel
The last battle for control of the United Empire of Humanity, wherein Supreme Commander Zukrov of the Imperial Navy launched an all out assault against the current Empire capital system of Sabel, and Emperor Maximilian Zelevas II himself. Dawn The day began with the Imperial Navy's orbital bombardment of strategic defence posts stationed around Sabel II, the large terran planet that was the heart of the United Empire. While Empirical supporters fought valiantly, they were vastly outnumbered and outgunned by the sheer tonnage of ships in orbit above the capital. For three hours the guns rang unceasingly, though members of the royal palace insist that the Emperor went about his morning routine as usual, eating his breakfast and watching the sunrise as though the day was like any other. Morning The real invasion of Sabel II began in earnest the following morning, Imperial troops landing by carrier around every major city on the planet. The megacities of Axiria and Chakis both surrendered without a fight, but the cities of Baerius, Hassoph and Yorrik became the last bastions of the Old Empire. While the ships had tight control over the air and could have at any moment bombarded the cities into rubble, Zukrov had determined that the best way to win the public's support was to make a show of the power he held over the Emperor, and he wanted the world to witness firsthand his death, instead of trusting it to vaporization. Noon It was just 30 minutes past noon when Imperial Navy troops assaulted the last safehouse of the Emperor. After a brief but intense shootout, officers broke down the door of his dining chamber to find him sitting confidently at the table. The soldiers ordered him up and out onto the street, though that was mearly an extension of the lavish grounds he had hidden himself away in, which were now covered with the bodies of Sherydan and loyalist supporters. Afternoon Less than an hour later and Supreme Commander Zukrov himself descended on the palace in his own personal transport, an honour guard and several system representatives accompanying him. Together they were lined up to watch the exchange between the Commander and the Emperor, who was had been arrested to his knees, a historic speech that was never recorded digitally but gave Maximilian the title of "The Knighted Emperor" for years to come. After the brief exchange, the executioner was brought out to read the Navy's claims of crimes against humanity, including "Contributing to the splintering of the noble human cause" and "Allowing Xenophobic ideals and philosophy to pollute the human condition". After it was read, Maximilian was shot through the head, and for the first time, the body was triple checked to see if his immortality had spared him from the bullet. It had not. Evening Supreme Commander Zukrov took complete control of the Empire from that moment forward, and reassigned the capital to the more Imperial supporting system of Lupanis. He took the title of Commandant, claiming the Empire as the new United Human State. The Star Alliance, convinced now that no recognition from the Navy was forthcoming, reached out for support from the Republic instead. Sensing defeat, the Empirical Succession relinqueshed it's own control of territories, on the condition that all ministers and the prince himself would be granted amnesty within the new regime. The body of Maximilian Zelevas was never seen again, reports varying from preservation inside the Commandant's fortress, to incineration by being launched into a star.